The invention relates to a teaching aid for providing ready correlation between one word or symbol and a corresponding word and symbol. Other teaching aids have been known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,289,743, 1,343,112, 3,089,258, and 3,477,146, but it is not believed that such prior art teaching aids have the advantages of the teaching aid according to the present invention or are as readily utilizable and compactly accessible. A teaching aid according to the present invention provides for a maximum disposition of corresponding indicia in a minimum amount of space, is compact, and requires a minimum amount of material for construction.
According to the present invention, a teaching aid is provided having an open frame construction with a plurality of slide members reciprocal therein. Each of the slide members has a plurality of words, symbols, phrases, or like indicia disposed on one face thereof, and a corresponding plurality of words, symbols, phrases or like indicia disposed on the opposite face thereof. A pair of lenses extend across the open frame between the sides thereof for cooperation with the slide faces. When a slide is moved so that one of the words, symbols, phrases, or like indicia on one face thereof is in cooperation with one lens, the corresponding word, symbol, phrase, or like indicia on the opposite face thereof is in cooperation with the other lens. The frame is open to provide for a minimal amount of construction materials, and the lens may be magnifying lens so that the words, symbols, etc. may be very small and still be legible when in operation, and the whole assembly is compact. A preferred use for a teaching aid according to the present invention is as a translator from one language to another, a word in one language being printed on one face of a slide member, and that word in another language being printed on the opposite face thereof in a corresponding position.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved teaching aid. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.